Why is it that one word Separates us?
by BabyLight-Kins Minnions
Summary: Lightning X Serah. Lightning has to tell serah about her parents and about lightnings secret. Maybe then serah will love her.


_**NOTE!: This is chapter 1 out of 3 or more. This has a little twist to it, although some of you might of figured that out others might not off. I suck at fanfics and writing in general so please review and tell me what you thought it lacked or had to much off… thanks ; )**_

* * *

I knew the time had come to tell Serah the truth about her parents and me, I was now 25 and she was 22, I'm sure this time she would be able to take it more like an adult, which didn't go as pained the last time I remember.

"_Serah I need you to really think about this before you react, okay?" _

_Serahs face lit up as it was only her 12__th__ birthday I knew she thought of it as a gift I was going to pop out from behind my back. She simply responded with a quick nod. _

"_I'm not your sis-" _

_I felt her finger tips collide hard against my cheek, leaving a stinging pain almost like pins and needles on my skin. _

"_Don't ever say that Lightning, Don't ever!" _

_I could hear the hate and bitterness as she used my adopted name, anger filling her face as her cheeks became a shade of pink and tears came rolling down her cheeks as she finished her sentence._

I sighed remorseful while the bath water socked thought my acing muscles after a tiring day training as I closed my eyes and wincing at how hurtful that memory was, the first time I'd seen anger in Serah, the first time she'd used my chosen name in such spite.

"Clair!"

My eyes shot open being pulled out of thoughts as I heard the bathroom door being opened and Serahs head pop from behind the certain.

"What are you doing, serah!"

A giggle escaped her lips as I used my hands and arms to try and hide myself.

"Happy birthday! Clair!"

She held up a little wrapped package in both her hands, as a little smile played up on my lips at the present. "Give me a moment, Serah, I need to get ready" Serah nodded and closed the shower curtain as she handed a towel around the shower curtain for me to cover up in. And so I did, wrapping the towel around my body and tucking it in at the sides as I heard Serah close the door behind her and wait for me to get dressed. _____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry up, Clair I need to give you your present"

I sighed as I walked into the bedroom to see Serah sitting there eagerly awaiting for me. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her one hand on a towel rubbing it thought my wet hair, smiling at her all to impatient pout.

"Come on, open it!"

She placed the package on my lap and lent in all to close to my face, making my cheek blush a soft pink. I opened the package to hold up a necklace with the words 'To Clair the best sister in the world. -Serah x'

My hand became a fist around the chain as my stomach clenched at the words 'sister' and my hate for that word grew to boiling point.

"Go, Serah" My voice was sharp and bitter as I watched Serahs face drop, tearing forming in the corners of her eyes. "But Clair I thought you'd li-" "Get out!" She held her hands over her face while she sobbed uncontrollably in her hands as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

I threw the chain to the other side of the room as genteelly as I could making sure it didn't brake and fell back onto the bed, sighing and letting my heavy eye lids close to block out the little sobs I could hear from the stairs. I promised Serah I'd go out tonight with her, I'm sure I can finally tell her the truth then. Even if it pained me so much to see her like that, to see her crying, no matter what she thought was the right thing, only ever hurt me to be around.

"_I got a boyfriend, Clair. He's really nice, he's coming around tonight" _

_I got up from the sofa and girthed my teeth at the tears threatening me at the only word that could destroy me 'Boyfriend' one world was all it took as I slammed my fist into the door. _

"_I don't want to see him, don't even bring him in this house" I scolded at Serah "I thought it would be good so I wont be in your way!" I left as her voice raised and slammed my door, locking it. _

I let my mind drift of into a deep sleep, as the memory of that day made me all the more knowing my love couldn't be with her.


End file.
